Prevert Biologi Teacher
by MeowFiction
Summary: Summary : Rias dipanggil oleh guru biologinya saat jam pulang. Guru yang paling dikenal dengan sebutan The Pervert, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Warning : Ingat umur, yang udah aki-aki menjauh.


_**Pervert Biologi Teacher**_

_Summary : Rias dipanggil oleh guru biologinya saat jam pulang. Guru yang paling dikenal dengan sebutan The Pervert, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

* * *

_**Warning**_

_**AU, OOC, Hard Lemon, and not for Child.**_

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai merah sepinggul berjalan dengan anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan. Tubuhnya dapat dikatakan proporsional jika dibandingkan dengan gadis seumurannya, wajahnya pun tak kalah cantik apalagi mata azurenya yang menatap serius ke depan, menambah pesona tersendiri bagi gadis tersebut.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dia akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, ia heran dengan ruangan guru biologi mesum itu, kenapa pula ruangannya terletak di ujung sekolah, apalagi tempat ini sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun yang melewati tempat ini.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang guru biologi yang berumur 24 tahun. Dia dikenal sebagai guru termesum yang ada di sekolah, namun di balik kemesumannya ia juga dikenal sebagai guru tertegas, dan menurut Rias dia juga orang yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, dia memberi ulangan dengan soal sebanyak limapuluh dan waktu pengerjaannya cuma diberi setengah jam, hal itu membuatnya kehabisan waktu dan terpaksa remedial, alasan itulah ia datang kemari.

_Tsk, benar-benar menyebalkan_.

Alasan Rias kemari adalah untuk melakukan remedial, _katanya_ sih.

Rias menghembuskan napas sesaat, lalu mengetok pintu di depannya.

_Tok tok_

"Masuk!" Suara nan bariton tersebut terdengar dari arah pintu, dengan sedikit rasa gugup Rias pun memutar knop pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kunci pintunya!"

Perintah seorang guru pirang yang duduk di sebuah kursi, guru tersebut tampak mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum menyimpan semua kertasnya dan merapikan meja kerjanya. Rias hanya menuruti perintah guru tersebut, setelah mengunci pintu ia pun berjalan mendekati meja sang guru.

Naruto, tiba-tiba berdiri di saat Rias berdiri di seberang meja kerjanya. Berjalan pelan sambil menatap ke arah Rias yang mampu memaksa gadis tersebut menunduk ketakutan karena tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Duduklah!"

Rias dengan cepat menarik kursi di dekatnya, tapi pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto tiba-tiba, pria tersebut lalu melirik ke arah meja sambil mengangkat dagunya. "Duduk di meja,"

"Eh?"

Rias terkejut dan tampak heran, tapi ketika ia melihat raut serius Naruto ia pun bungkam dan menuruti perintah gurunya tersebut, ia tak ingin menambah kemarahan guru paling tegas tersebut, cukup dengan nilainya saja yang membuat guru tersebut marah dan tampak kesal padanya.

"Kamu tahu apa alasan saya memanggilmu ke sini?"

"Ta-tau _sensei_!"

Naruto pun menarik kursi yang diambil Rias tadi, lalu memposisikannya di dekat meja yang diduduki Rias, dan duduk tepat diantara kaki Rias yang menjuntai. Naruto mengelus stocking yang membalut betis Rias, dan memijatnya layaknya seorang fisioterapis. Rias sontak terkejut dan mengerang keenakan, harus ia akui pijatan tersebut memang sungguh luar biasa.

"_Ahn, _apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?"

Rias bertanya sambil menggeliat keenakan, rok pendeknya semakin terbuka akibat gerakannya membuat celana dalamnya dapat dilihat oleh Naruto. Pijatan Naruto makin naik menelusuri kaki jenjang Rias, hingga tangan kasar pria tersebut menyentuh paha kanannya.

"Kamu sudah tahukan nilai ulanganmu kemarin sangat rendah,"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bertanya pada Rias, tentu saja Rias merasa kecewa karena Naruto menghentikan pijatannya.

"Ja-jadi?"

Wajah Rias memerah menahan malu karena mengetahui maksud dari perbuatan _sensei_ mesumnya ini. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Rias, aroma tubuh gadis itu pun menusuk hidung Naruto.

"Jadi kau harus remedial dan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian praktek nanti,"

Naruto berbisik lirih lalu menggigit telinga Rias. Gadis bersurai merah tersebut sontak mendesah karena perlakukan _sensei_nya, ingin ia menyuruh senseinya itu untuk berhenti namun di saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu mulutnya langsung dibekap dengan sebuah ciuman dari _sensei_nya.

Rias berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto, tapi tenaganya terasa tersedot secara perlahan dan ia tak lagi dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Menyadari Rias telah mulai menikmati perlakuannya Naruto pun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Rias, gadis tersebut mengerang kesakitan sesaat sebelum tenang kembali di saat lidah Naruto membelit lidah miliknya. Tangan Naruto memegang sisi meja yang diduki Rias terus mencoba memperdalam ciumannya, awalnya lidah Rias hanya bergerak secara pasif tapi setelah sekian menit berlalu akhirnya lidah Rias juga mulai melakukan lilitan pada lidahnya.

Kedua tangan Rias yang sedari tadi berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto pun telah berganti tujuan untuk menarik Naruto agar lebih dekat, Naruto pun hanya mengikuti kemauan Rias untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Di sela-sela ciumannya tangan Naruto pun berkeliaran, mengerayangi tubuh Rias hingga berhenti tepat di dua payudara sintal tersebut. Ia meremas kasar dua buah kenyal itu hingga seragam Rias terlihat kusut oleh perbuatannya, di saat bersamaan kancing seragam Rias pun mulai terlepas hingga membuat payudaranya terekspos.

"Mmmhmp, puah..."

Ciuman mereka pun terlepas saat Rias mendorong dada bidang Naruto, wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah karena menyadari ia ikut menikmati perbuatan dari _sensei_ mesumnya ini.

"Rias, kau tidak mengenakan bra?"

"Ahn!"

Tanya Naruto sambil mencubit puting kanan Rias, "Ahn_, _ti-tidak ada yang muat dengan ukuranku." Sahut Rias dengan wajah menengadah ke atas sambil menggit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Rias, Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu langsung menyambar payudara kanan Rias, sedang tangan kanannya asik mengerayangi sebelah kiri. Kaki jenjang Rias tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Naruto lalu memeluk erat tubuh _sensei_nya itu, membuat tubuh mereka saling tumpang-tindih satu sama lain. Ruang kerja Naruto yang tadinya senyap dan sunyi kini dipenuhi suara decakan dan rintihan dari Rias.

Gadis berambut merah itu makin menikmati sentuhan Naruto, apalagi saat lidah Naruto ikut berputar mengelilingi putingnya hingga _cherry_ tersebut makin panjang dan menegang. Begitu pun Naruto, seakan ia tak ingin melepas bongkahan kenyal itu dari mulutnya, seakan aroma tubuh Rias membuat ia makin mabuk kepayang.

Selagi sibuk menghisap dan mengemut payudara Rias, kedua tangan Naruto pun menjalar kembali, menuruni lekuk tubuh gadis yang berada di dekapannya itu hingga berhasil meloroti seragam Rias. Tubuh mulus seputih susu itu pun tak tertupi lagi di bagian atas.

"Cuap, puah."

Payudara Rias tampak memerah setelah Naruto melepaskan lumatannya, puting panjang itu tampak berair, mungkin itu susu dari Rias atau sisa liur Naruto. Sesaat tatapan Naruto dan Rias bertemu, napas Rias yang tersenggal menyentuh wajah Naruto, sedangkan wajah tampan Naruto tampak menggoda di mata gadis tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi Rias dengan cepat menyambar bibir Naruto, menyesapnya kasar lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut pria tersebut, ia tak peduli apupun yang terjadi setelahnya.

Salahkan pria itu yang membuatnya birahi.

Naruto tentu tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Rias berbuat sesuka hati, lidahnya mulai membelit di dalam sana lalu mendorong lidah Rias keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam sekejap dua lidah itu berpindah arena, mereka saling menyesap dan menukar saliva masing-masing, tak ada yang ingin mengalah satu sama lain. Naruto juga mengiringi kegiatan lainnya di sela ciuman tersebut, hingga stocking Rias pun akhirnya sobek akibat tarikan Naruto.

Rias tidak peduli apapun kegiatan Naruto di bawah sana, asalkan itu bisa memberikannya sensasi menyenangkan maka ia akan membiarkan jari-jari itu mengelus bagian sensitifnya. Ia menikmati setiap perlakuan itu, bahkan ia ingin sekali lebih dari ini.

Selang lima menit Naruto pun akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya, dan langsung saja mendorong tubuh Rias hingga gadis itu terbaring di meja kerjanya. Wajah Rias makin memerah, ia tak sabar menunggu di saat lubang beceknya ditembus oleh sesuatu, dan entah kenapa tubuhnya makin terasa panas saat membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau semesum ini, Rias. Cukup berikan pancingan, maka kau akan membukakan selengkanganmu lebar-lebar seperti ini."

Jari Naruto mengelus celana dalam Rias yang tampak basah, bahkan di sela-sela celana dalam itu tampak merembes cairan bening yang berbau pekat. Merasa tak puas dengan pemandangan tersebut, Naruto memutuskan melucuti seluruh pakaian Rias, mulai dari stocking, lalu menurunkan rok pendek Rias, dan membuang cancut basah itu ke lantai.

"Hm, aromanya begitu menggoda!"

Ujar Naruto saat wajahnya mendekat, mencium bau yang dikeluarkan dari vagina merekah Rias. "Bolehkan aku cicipi?"

Lidah Naruto pun terjulur menyentuh klitoris Rias, dan mengelus bintikan daging merah itu dengan lidahnya, ia terus melakukan itu membuat desahan Rias memenuhi Ruangan tersebut.

"Y-ya. Tolong berikan pelajaran lebih padaku _sensei_!"

Rias berucap sambil menahan desahannya. Naruto menyeringai, lalu menghentikan aksinya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari vagina Rias. Gadis itu terheran, ia menatap Naruto seakan menuntut perbuatan _sensei_nya tersebut, tatapannya hanya dibalas kikikan oleh Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, aku harus menguji pengetahuanmu tentang alat reproduksi pria."

Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Keluarkan penisku, Rias!" Lanjut Naruto dengan tegas.

Rias bangkit, dan berlutut di atas meja dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia terlihat Ragu, melihat itu Naruto kembali meremas payudaranya yang menggantung sebab posisi menunggingnya menghadap Naruto di atas meja. "Lakukan! Atau kau akan kusiksa dengan kenikmatan tak tertuntaskan ini."

"B-baik. Ahn,"

Sambil menahan kenikmatan atas pijatan Naruto di dua payudaranya, Risa pun menurunkan resleting celana Naruto. 'Bless' Benda besar dan keras itu langsung meloncat menabrak wajah merahnya, ia terkejut dengan ukuran benda tersebut lalu membandingkannya dengan lubang vaginanya yang kecil dan sempit.

"Apa ini akan mu-muat di tubuhku?"

Gumam Rias, dan jelas Naruto dapat mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, otot yang disekitar selaput dara miliki sangat elastis, dan akan menyesuaikannya dengan ukuran penis yang masuk ke dalam vaginamu."

Rias hanya mengangguk kaku, ia teringat di soal yang diberikan oleh Naruto pada ulangan sebelumnya terdapat soal seperti itu, jadi ini maksud pelajaran tambahan oleh sensei mesumnya ini. "Jilatlah, Rias!"

Rias menjulurkan lidahnya, sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya lidah Rias menyentuh bagian bawah penis Naruto, menjilatnya hingga penis itu ikut naik ke atas oleh dorongan lidah miliknya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai guru biologi itu tersenyum, ia akui lidah Rias begitu lembut, walau gerakannya masih kaku tapi hanya masalah waktu hingga Rias memiliki lidah yang lentur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Rias masih sibuk menjilati setiap sudut penis Naruto, dapat dilihat bahwa penis itu tampak basah akibat liur gadis tersebut. "Oke, cukup sampai disitu!"

Ucap Naruto sambil menahan dagu Rias. Gadis itu hanya menatap heran, Naruto mengabaikan tatapan itu, ia lalu merapikan penampilannya lalu berjalan memutari meja kerjanya. Tanpa berucap satu katapun Naruto duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia tempati, di depannya terpampang jelas vagina Rias yang tampak basah dipenuhi cairan bening, bahkan cairan tersebut menetes hingga membasahi meja kerjanya.

"Tetap di posisi itu!"

Ujar Naruto tegas di saat Rias ingin berbalik ke arahnya. Rias terdiam, menanggapinya tanpa satupun bantahan, kemudian ia mendengar suara seperti laci yang terbuka, dan tanpa peringatan apapun sesuatu benda tumpul memasuki anusnya dan bergetar di dalam.

"Ahn, _sen-sei_. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan nikmati!"

Perintah Naruto kembali. Kemudian Naruto kembali memeriksa lacinya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pensil lalu beranjak kembali memutari mejanya dan berhenti di depan wajah Rias. Gadis tersebut tampak berusaha menahan desahannya, dengan mata sayu, sungguh Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat itu.

"Kerjakan soal ini! Hanya tiga soal, dan kerjakan dalam waktu sepuluh menit!"

Naruto meletakan kertas itu di atas meja, Rias tampak terkejut saat mendegar itu tapi senseinya hanya diam tak peduli dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Rias mengambil pensil, membaca soal pertama yang tertulis di kertas di bawah wajahnya tersebut.

_Drrtt_

"Ahn, hen-hentikanh _sensei_!"

Baru saja ia mencoba fokus benda tumpul yang berada di dalam anusnya bergetar makin kuat, tak tahu kapan hal ini dimulai tapi ia menyadari anusnya pun mengeluarkan cairan lengket dibuatnya.

Naruto tampak semringah di belakang Rias, melihat tubuh tak berbenang itu akhirnya ambruk tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa Rias?" Naruto menyahut. Ia berdiri lalu memperbaiki posisi tubuh Rias hingga menelentang, tatapan gadis itu tampak sayu dengan wajah yang kian memerah.

"Ca-cabut! Ku mohon,"

Lirih Rias, Naruto memasang ekspresi kecewa setelah itu, ia hanya mendesah lelah lalu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya terpaut lima senti dari wajah Rias. Dapat ia dengar jangtung Rias berdegup kencang saat itu.

"Begini," Naruto berucap lalu meraih kertas remedial yang tadi ia berikan dan membawanya mendekat ke sisi kepala Rias. Sebelum itu tentu saja Naruto juga menghentikan benda tumpul yang berada di dalam anus Rias, dan mengeluarkannya. "Aku akan bacakan soalnya, hanya lima detik waktu untukmu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan jika jawabanmu salah atau tidak bisa kau jawab, maka hukuman yang lainnya menantimu, Rias!"

Rias hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, "Anggap saja ini hukumanmu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Baik," Sebelum itu Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya menghimpit Rias, meski begitu lututnya masih menumpu di bawah sana hingga Rias sama sekali tidak merasa tertindih. Tatapan Naruto jatuh pada kertas, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh payudara kanan Rias lengkap dengan jempol mencubit putingnya. "Soal pertama. Kantong kulit yang melindungi testis, dan berfungsi sebagai tempat bergantungnya testis disebut?"

Rias langsung menjawabnya, "Skro... ahn!" tapi di saat tangan Naruto meremas payudaranya tiba-tiba sontak ia mendesah. Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum ke arah Rias, "Satu... dua... tiga... empat..."

"...skrotus!"

Naruto berhenti menghitung saat Rias berhasil menjawabnya dengan napas tersenggal. "Selanjutnya..." Naruto memperbaiki posisinya, menggunakan dua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, dan tatapan mereka pun kembali bertemu. "...lapisan lemak yang menutupi tulang kemaluan disebut?"

'Haup' Setelah menyebutkan pertanyaannya Naruto langsung menyambar payudara kiri Rias dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahn, ahn, stopph _senseih_!"

Rias mendesah menggeliat di bawah tubuh kekar Naruto, tentu saja ia tak lagi mempedulikan ancaman Naruto sebelumnya, kepalanya berputar semakin gila seirama putaran lidah Naruto pada putingnya. Naruto menghentikan hisapannya tepat hitungan kelima, tentu ia berhitung di dalam hati, hal itu tentu saja kembali membuat raut wajah Rias kembali kecewa.

Naruto beranjak dan berdiri. Ia lalu mengeluarkan penisnya yang mengacung lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Lima detikmu habis, dan artinya kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu. Bukan begitu, Rias?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai dingin.

Tangan kekar Naruto pun menyentuh kaki jenjang Rias, lalu membuka lebar pahanya hingga vagina lembab itu kembali terekspos. Jantung Rias berdetak makin kencang saat penis Naruto telah berada di depan vagina Rias, entah kenapa ia begitu girang saat mengetahui hukumannya ini.

Penis Naruto menempel di selengkangannya, namun masih diam tak bergeming membuat Rias jengah. "_Sensei_, sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku mohon berikan padaku, dan jadikan aku wanita yang sesungguhnya, _sensei_!"

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menarik pinggang Rias mendekat, penisnya pun ia dorong hingga tek tersisa, menimbulkan teriakan penuh kesakitan memenuhi ruang kerjanya. Cairan merah merembes dari vagina Rias, air mata gadis itu pun berderai saat merasakan rasa sakit di waktu penis Naruto menembus pertahanannya dengan kasar, bahkan ia menyesal meminta hal ini sebelumnya, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan dengan sangat kasar.

"Hukuman dimulai!"

Desisan itu diiringi dengan deritan meja yang Rias tiduri. Rias juga menjerit saat Naruto menghentakan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Naruto menjadikan pinggiran meja sebagai tumpuan, lalu menghentakan penisnya seirama, tak memperdulikan Rias yang menggelengkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit yang di deritanya, tentu saja penis kebesaran Naruto tak muat di vagina Rias.

Meski begitu Naruto tetap bergerak dengan teratur, membenamkan seluruh penisnya hingga tak tersisa ke dalam vagina Rias. Naruto bergerak dalam diam sambil menatap wajah kesakitan Rias, tatapannya datar sebelum tangannya cepat menahan wajah Rias dan menyumpal bibir Rias dengan bibirnya.

"Mmpphn,"

Gerakan Naruto semakin pelan kemudian, melakukan lebih lembut sambil terus menyesap bibir Rias dengan lembut, hingga gadis itu akhirnya tenang. Rias mulai merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan kakinya, menyadari hal itu Naruto pun kembali mempercepat gerakannya namun tidak sekasar sebelumnya.

"Puah. Ahn! Ahn! _Senseih_, sepertinya aku akan keluarh!"

Naruto tersenyum singkat saat Rias mengatakan hal tersebut, "Lakukanlah! Aku tidak melarangmu kali ini,"

"Y-yah. Tolong lebih cepat sensei!"

Naruto memperbaiki posisinya, ia berdiri dengan tangannya mengangkat tinggi kaki Rias, membuat penisnya semakin menusuk dalam, bahkan Rias merasa rahimnya beberapa kali dipukul oleh penis Naruto.

"Ah, keluar!"

Naruto memutuskan untuk mencabut penisnya di saat itu, lalu melebarkan kembali paha Rias dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina Rias. Cairan bening dan kental itu menyembur dari vagina Rias, mengotori wajah Naruto bahkan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rias mengakhiri orgasmenya dengan lelehan bening yang membanjiri vaginanya, tentu saja Naruto langsung menjilatinya hingga bersih.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, wajah Rias menyiratkan ia sedang kelelahan saat ini, meski begitu Naruto tampak belum ingin mengakhiri kegiatan menyenangkan ini.

"Lihat, kau mengotori wajahku. Cepat bersihkan sebelum aku menghukummu lebih keras!"

Rias menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk berjuntai di depan Naruto. Tangan putihnya mencoba menjangkau wajah Naruto yang tinggi, tentu sebab Naruto sedang berdiri saat itu. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Rias, Naruto pun merendahkan wajahnya, dua tangan Rias sontak melingkar di lehernya dan gadis itu pun menjilati setiap sudut wajah Naruto, membersihkan semua cairan vaginanya lalu diakhiri dengan melumat bibir _sensei_nya tersebut.

Naruto merangkul pinggang ramping Rias, mencoba menikmati setiap lumatan dari bibir Rias. Ia sadar ciuman mereka kali ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, mungkin saja disebabkan ia terbawa suasana yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Puah. _Sensei_, apa pelajaran tambahanku sudah berakhir?"

Naruto tersenyum memahiminya, seakan Rias menginginkannya kembali. Tentu saja ia juga belum puas, apalagi ia belum mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Apa maksudmu? Asal kau tahu, aku belum puas."

Naruto mengangkat paha Rias, memposisikan paha mulus itu seperti bentuk 'M' di depan penisnya, lalu menarik sedikit pinggang Rias hingga anus Rias terekspos di posisi duduknya.

"Tidak, jangan di sana _sensei_!"

Rias berucap seakan menuntut, tapi Naruto tak mengidahkannya ia pun kembali menghentakan pinggangnya dengan kuat membuat Rias kembali menjerit sambil meremas bahu lebarnya.

"Aaakh! Itu sakit sekali, _sensei_!"

Tidak seperti tadi, Naruto mendiamkan penisnya di dalam tubuh Rias beberapa saat, membiarkan gadis itu terbiasa dengan penisnya berada di dalam anusnya.

"Kau tahu, mengeluarkannya di dalam vaginamu akan membuatmu hamil. Demi menghindari itu lebih baik keluarkan di sini, bukan?"

Rias menyunggingkan senyum mendengarnya, "Kau jahat sensei! Mengambil dua perawanku dalam satu permainan."

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu!"

Naruto merangkul Rias pada lututnya, membawa tubuh seksi itu di gendongannya lalu memacu pinggangnya.

"Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Dalam, lebih dalam sensei!"

Rias juga ikut mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Naruto, lalu menjerit ke-enakan di samping telinga pria tersebut. Naruto pun tak peduli dengan Rias yang sesekali menggigit bahunya, karena menahan nikmat. Ditambah ia pun juga mulai kehilangan kendalinya, tak lagi memperdulikan apapun lagi.

Tubuh Rias menegang di pelukan Naruto, vaginanya berkedut entah kenapa. Begitu pun Naruto, penisnya makin membesar di dalam anus Rias, semakin ia bergerak semakin lemah lutut yang menyangga tubuhnya. Dan di detik berikutnya mereka pun mengerang secara bersamaan.

"Rias!"

"_Sensei_!"

Rias mendongak saat vaginanya kembali memercikan cairannya, ditambah rasa panas yang mengalir memenuhi perutnya, membuat azurenya terbalik menahan rasa kenikmatan yang menderanya. Rias menjatuhkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tak bertanaga, dapat ia dengar senseinya juga memperbaiki deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"_Senseih_."

Rias berbisik lirih. Naruto hanya diam lalu membawa Rias kembali menempati meja kerjanya, dengan pelan Naruto mencabut penisnya dari anus Rias, terlihat spermanya mengalir di saat penisnya berhasil tercabut.

Naruto tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Apa kau telah paham tentang prakteknya?"

Rias hanya membalas dengan senyuman, mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum riang pada Naruto. "Ya. Terimakasih untuk belajar tambahannya, _sensei_!"

* * *

**Note's **: Di saat saya mencoba merangkai kembali plot My Life to Sex, ide ini muncul. Tentu temanya lahir karena saya mencoba memasukan unsur penyiksaan di adegan MLTS di Arc depan. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa jelek? Atau hancur, tambah banget?

Mohon tulis di review atas pendapat kalian, ditambah aku juga ingin kalian mengoreksi bagaimana gaya tulisanku ini. Yah, libur beberapa bulan membuat tata bahasaku hancur.

* * *

_See you next time._

**RnR|© MeowFiction**


End file.
